Percepção
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Ele estava lá, sempre esteve lá. Ela só não percebeu. - RosexScorpius - Desafio de Casais Odiados proposto pela 'Dusk Cherry •
1. E agora?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, a série, (c) à J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter, o personagem, (c) à Swiit Dawn. Super fato (com ou sem hífen?).

**

* * *

**

- Desafio de casais odiados proposto por 'Dusk Cherry –

**

* * *

**

**Um começo**

O par de olhos castanhos corria com curiosidade pelas crianças em volta. Todas pareciam nervosas ou excitadas. Uma menina de tranças cor de mel ao seu lado parecia ter um tique nervoso, tal qual a freqüência com que batia os pés no chão. Alheio a toda essa ansiedade, um garoto de cabelos louro platinados chamou a atenção de Rose. Ela se lembrava vagamente do pai comentando algo sobre ele na estação de trem. O que era mesmo? Manter boas relações de amizade? É, provavelmente, era isso.

"Al, eu vou ali um minutinho, ok?"

E, sem esperar resposta, a menina saiu de perto do primo e parou em frente ao menino loiro. Ele não pareceu notar a ruiva, que sorria com a mão estendida a sua frente.

"Olá."

O garoto desviou os olhos do vazio com relutância e encarou-a.

"Oi."

"Meu nome é Rose e o seu?"

"Rose Weasley?"

Rapidamente, um lampejo de conversas antigas de seus pais e seu tio iluminou a mente da garota ao ouvir o leve tom de desprezo na voz do menino.

"Sim, algum problema, Malfoy?"

"Não sou como meu avô ou meu pai, caso queira saber, Weasley. Aliás, meu nome é Scorpius.", ele disse, sorrindo levemente e apertando a mão que Rose ainda conservava estendida.

Ela também sorriu.

E começava assim uma grande amizade.

_**X**_

**Um meio**

Os olhos cinzentos perscrutaram os corredores da biblioteca em busca de cabelos cor de fogo. Encontrou-os esparramados sobre um livro, acompanhados de uma cabeleira negra e desarrumada.

Scorpius jogou a mochila no chão e sentou-se na cadeira vazia, colocando os pés sobre os papéis espalhados na mesa.

"Meu avô é um babaca. Para não dizer coisa pior.", declarou.

"Tire as _patas_ do meu trabalho de Poções.", a ruiva sibilou.

O garoto loiro revirou os olhos cinzentos, abaixando os pés.

"Qual o problema?", Albus perguntou.

"Ele me mandou uma carta dizendo que 'não _é apropriado e nem digno que alguém da minha estirpe ande com ralés_'. Velho estúpido.", ela respondeu, franzindo o nariz.

"Pos ralé eu devo entender...eu e Rose?", o moreno apontou dele para a prima.

Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Provavelmente. Imbecil desprezível."

A garota olhava de um para o outro, sacudindo distraidamente a pena embaixo do nariz. Esse gesto fez com que o pergaminho em que escrevia ficasse salpicado de tinta. O loiro apontou o estrago com o dedo fino.

"Droga! Demorei horas para fazer isso!"

Enquanto Rose, murmurando, apagava os salpicos com a ponta da varinha, uma garota de longos cabelos ondulados passou pela mesa.

"Olá, Albus.", ela sorriu, acenando com a mão.

Scorpius riu debochado para o amigo.

"Ei, Al, a Wood estava dando mole para você! Vai atrás dela."

Albus coçou a cabeça por um momento, observando o sorriso malicioso do sonserino e a ruiva praguejar quando errou o feitiço, apagando todo o conteúdo do pergaminho. Por fim, levantou-se e foi atrás da garota.

"Quer saber? Não estou nem aí!", Rose falou, olhando para o pergaminho.

"Uow! Onde foi parar a CDF responsável do primeiro ano?", Scorpius zombou.

"Ficou por lá."

Houve um breve momento de silêncio, em que ambos encararam-se, debruçados na mesa desarrumada.

"Scorpius..."

"Hum?"

"Você não pretende deixar...de ser nosso amigo, pretende?", a grifinória tinha uma expressão de tristeza no rosto.

"Por que eu faria isso?", ele se surpreendeu.

"Por...você sabe. Seu avô e tudo o mais."

"É _óbvio_ que não. Meu avô é um idiota. Você _sempre_ vai ser minha amiga. E o Al também."

**_X_**

**E um...fim?**

Os olhos de Rose viam cálculos e mais cálculos de Aritmancia do quinto ano, quando foram encobertos por duas mãos quentes.

"Scorpius!", ela reclamou.

As mãos saíram dos seus olhos e o dono delas largou-se na cadeira ao lado, bagunçando os longos cabelos negros.

"Estava pensando nele?"

Rose corou, escondendo-se atrás de uma cortina de cabelos vermelhos, usando o pretexto de se baixar para pegar um livro na mochila. Desde quando ela corava ao pensar naquele sonserinozinho petulante?

"Não seja estúpido, Albus! Só...", incapaz de pensar numa desculpa, a ruivinha desconversou "Afinal, o que veio fazer aqui?"

"Tecnicamente, eu tenho livre passagem pela biblioteca. Sou sonserino, mas não sou um foragido da justiça. Vim te contar uma novidade."

"Fofoqueiro.", ela murmurou, porém suficientemente alto para que ele ouvisse.

"Cale a boca. Scorpius convidou a Roxanne para sair. Próximo fim-de-semana em Hogsmead.", Albus sorriu, aparentemente satisfeito.

Rose arregalou os olhos.

"Roxanne? A nossa Rox?"

"É.", ele respondeu, dramaticamente.

"Mas ela é..."

"Mais velha, eu sei, mas o nosso loirinho faz sucesso com as garotas por aí."

A menina podia sentir um bolo se formando na boca do estômago, ela tinha certeza que se abrisse a boca para falar alguma coisa, vomitaria, e Albus parecia esperar algum comentário dela a respeito da aparente fama de Scorpius com as garotas. O sinal indicando o começo das aulas salvou a ruiva de responder.

"Aritmancia.", ela murmurou, saindo.

_**X**_

Rose, sentada em uma poltrona no fundo do Salão Comunal, observava as pessoas que iam e vinha por cima de um livro. Cada vez que alguém percebia estar sendo observado, ela afundava-se mais um centímetro na almofada. Constantemente, seu olhar era atraído para um grupo de garotas risonhas em um canto. A mulata, que parecia ser a líder delas, jogava os cabelos negros para trás constantemente, os olhos azuis brilhando com lágrimas de riso.

A ruivinha não entendia porque se sentia cheia de cólera ao observar a prima. Ela sempre fora mais próxima de Lily e Victoire, mas tinha uma boa relação com Rox. Elas até mesmo jogavam quadribol juntas quando pequenas. De uns meses para cá, no entanto, toda vez que a morena ria, Rose tinha uma vontade de jogá-la numa piscina de ácido sulfúrico.

Perdida em pensamentos, que envolviam desde a maneira mais dolorosa de matar Rox até porque ela tinha que ter aquele cabelo irritantemente armado, a menina não percebeu quando Roxanne deixou a sala. Ao olhar em volta e não avistá-la, saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Sem saber por que, uma vontade de segui-la a acometeu. Se ela encontra-se a morte pelo caminho, Rose queria estar lá para ver.

Não foi difícil encontrar a prima. A risada escandalosa herdada do pai era facilmente identificada à distância. Roxanne encontrava-se apoiada numa parede, abraçada com Scorpius. O garoto beijava o pescoço da morena.

Rose sentiu tornar-se vermelha de cólera, por algum motivo desconhecido, ao observar a Weasley mais velha tomar a boca de seu amigo num beijo sensual e sem pudor.

_Como ela pode ficar se agarrando como uma vagabunda com ele no corredor? Duvido que o tio George gostaria de ver uma coisa dessas! E, aliás, por que eu me importo? Minha prima e meu amigo. O que tem de mais nisso? Eu deveria ficar feliz, afinal, o Scorpius iria entrar para a família, não é? Droga, porque eu me importo? Olha só, a mão dele entrando por baixo da blusa daquela vadia!_

A garota perdeu a razão dos sentidos e encaminhou-se a passos duros e decididos para o casal. Nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber sua presença. Rose cutucou o ombro de Roxanne, que se virou, aparentemente aborrecida por ter sido interrompida.

"Que..."

A ruiva colocou toda a força que tinha sobre sua mão direita e pregou um tapa na bochecha de Rox. Mesmo na pele escura, cinco dedos ficaram marcados.

"Fico louca, Rose?", a morena esbravejou.

"Decididamente eu fiquei.", ela respondeu, num fio de voz, e saiu correndo.

Onde ela estava com a cabeça ao bater na menina? Ela não tinha nada a ver com nenhum dos dois. Que grande besteira! Rose começou a sentir que seus olhos se embaçavam à medida que corria e lágrimas quentes corriam por suas bochechas.

Dois corredores depois, sentiu um braço seu ser puxado com força. Ao virar-se, se deparou com Scorpius que a olhava, zangado. Mais lágrimas caíram ao constatar a frieza com que ele a tratava. Ele nunca havia ficado zangado com ela antes.

"Porque bateu na Rox?"

"Eu...", ela começou, em voz alta, porém terminou sussurrando. "...não sei."

"Rose...", a voz dele de repente tornou-se piedosa. Mas ela não queria piedade.

"Ela estava me irritando, está bem? Balançando o cabelo e...rindo! Me deixando louca!", a ruiva gritou, batendo as mãos do lado do corpo em sinal de desespero.

"Isso não é motivo para bater nela.", Scorpius arqueou as sobrancelhas "Ciúmes, talvez?"

A garota soltou uma risada aguda. Falsa.

"Ciúmes de quem?"

"De mim!"

Rose puxou o braço, que ele ainda segurava, com uma careta de desprezo.

"Não seja egocêntrico."

A menina saiu andando, mas sentiu que ela segurava seu ombro. Ela virou-se, zangada. As lágrimas haviam parado de cair.

"Que é? Vai reiterar, agora?"

Os dedos finos de Scorpius passaram brevemente pela bochecha da amiga, limpando as lágrimas que ainda estavam lá.

"Você decididamente não fica bonita quando chora."

Rose riu, baixinho. Ele tirou as mãos do rosto dela com relutância, colocando-as no bolso e rindo brevemente. A grifinória deu as costas ao amigo e andou lentamente para longe dele, consciente do olhar pregado às suas costas.

_Ciúmes? Daquele loiro egocêntrico? Bobagem! Ele é apenas meu amigo. Se bem que..._

Ela olhou levemente para trás, somente para constatar que ele ainda estava lá, olhando-a, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Alguma coisa _finalmente_ começara a fazer sentido naquele dia.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de mais nada, muito obrigada por betar essa fic pra mim, **Murder**. E, sim, por sua causa, eu vou continuar. Vai ser uma two-shot.

Eu odeio RoseScorpius, mesmo. Me lembra DracoHermione, que eu detesto. Mas, entre uma gargalha maníaca e outra do Joker, a **'Dusk** me pediu que eu fizesse uma fic que não fosse drabble do casal para ela. Isso ficou martelando na minha cabeça, até que eu tive que pegar o meu caderno ultra-velho e escrever por três horas seguidas. Eu não vi o Cássio por sua culpa! Filha-da-mãe.

Espero que tenha gostado. Reviews?


	2. De volta para o futuro

**- Desafio de casais odiados proposto por 'Dusk Cherry – **

* * *

**Um conselho**

Os olhos cor de chocolate estavam molhados e salpicados de vermelho, enquanto sua dona se encontrava sentada na beira do lago congelado.

Rose chorava convulsivamente. Ela só queria que não tivesse percebido que nutria algum sentimento por Scorpius. A descoberta pairava como uma nuvem negra sobre a sua cabeça, pronta a despejar todas as suas intempéries em cima dela.

Os dois sempre tiveram uma relação relativamente simples, formada por conversas à beira do lago ou tentativas fracassadas de estudar na biblioteca. Porém, em algum momento em que a garota não sabia definir, seus sentimentos por ele mudaram e se tornaram mais intensos. Agora, a relação não seria mais tão fácil.

Perdida em pensamentos, a ruiva não percebeu a aproximação de uma pessoa às suas costas. Quando se deu conta da presença, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Quem quer que fosse, não a veria chorando.

"Scorpius me contou o que aconteceu.", Albus murmurou, sentando-se ao lado da prima com um forte barulho de cascalho sendo esmagado. "Eu achei hilário."

"Grande senso de humor o seu.", ela ironizou, a voz abafada por conta do rosto coberto.

Ele riu, porém logo se tornou sério novamente.

"Você está bem?"

Rose murmurou algo ininteligível. Albus resolveu que deveria dar um tempo para a prima pensar. Depois de alguns minutos em que ele arrancou muitas folhas de grama congelada do chão, o garoto resolveu falar.

"Eu não sabia que você gostava dele."

"Eu não gosto dele."

"Não seja estúpida ao menos uma vez na vida.", Albus gracejou, porém em tom sério.

Houve uma pausa, em que a menina enxugou os olhos e finalmente encarou o primo.

"Eu só estou confusa. Eu não entendo o que aconteceu!", ela exclamou.

"Você gosta do Scorpius, não faço idéia desde quando, ele está com a Rox, em quem, por acaso, você deu um tapa, porque estava com ciúmes. Nosso amigo descobriu que você gosta dele. Pronto. Ficou mais claro para você?", ele sintetizou, dando de ombros.

Rose gemeu, enterrando as bochechas na mão e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, encarando o lago.

"As coisas colocadas assim, em uma única frase, fazem tudo ficar pior. Parece mais idiota a cada segundo. E cada vez mais eu me pergunto o que vai acontecer agora."

Albus deitou-se nas pedras úmidas, apanhando uma e começando a brincar com ela.

"Fácil. O Scorpius fica extremamente dividido entre a morena risonha e a nerd ruivinha que sempre foi sua amiga, vocês duas passam a brigar como dois explosivins irados e a nossa grande e unida família Weasley se divide por culpa de vocês.", o moreno meneou a cabeça, em sinal de falso desagrado. "É o fim do clã Weasley por causa de um Malfoy. Vovô vai ficar uma fera."

"Quer parar de fazer piadinha?", a garota esbravejou, jogando um punhado de pedrinhas no peito de Albus, porém rindo.

A bruxa deitou-se ao lado do primo, a expressão séria novamente.

"É uma pena que ele não tenha...Não, esquece."

"O que é?", ela voltou-se, curiosa.

"Nada, esquece. Mas você quer a minha opinião a respeito disso?"

A ruiva acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Se você for conversar com ele agora, talvez as coisas se resolvam de um modo mais pacífico do que você pensa."

Rose encarou o céu nublado por alguns segundos, ponderando o conselho de Albus. Ela não pretendia encarar Scorpius tão cedo depois de tudo, mas para quê adiar? O que ela perderia se fosse já? Rose sabia bem o que perderia se demorasse a falar com o loiro: a amizade dele. E isso talvez fosse algo irrecuperável.

"Onde ele está, Al?"

**X**

**Uma ameaça**

Os olhos azuis escuros e profundos de Roxanne encaravam Scorpius, que vinha andando em sua direção tranqüilamente, com desdém, e a expressão sempre feliz que ela conservava no rosto agora fora substituída por uma carranca. Uma leve marca vermelha ainda podia ser vista na bochecha morena.

"O que _ela_ queria?"

"Rose está muito perturbada.", Scorpius deu de ombros. "Dá um desconto, Rox. É a pressão dos exames."

A morena estreitou os olhos e jogou os cabelos para trás, com um leve muxoxo.

"A pressão dos exames não é desculpa para a sua amiguinha bater na minha cara. Eu acho que a garotinha _gosta_ de você. E _você_ dá corda a ela."

"Isso não é verdade. A Rose é minha amiga e eu percebi que ela precisava de ajuda, Roxanne. Ela não é o tipo de garota que compra briga sem mais nem menos.". Scorpius contestou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"E eu sou sua namorada!", Roxanne apontou para o próprio peito. "Não pode me deixar plantada para socorrer a sua amiguinha numa crise de choro!"

"Não seja egoísta.", Scorpius cuspiu as palavras. "Ela foi errada quando te deu um tapa, mas ela _precisava_ de ajuda."

"Eu não sou egoísta! Você é quem não tem maturidade para estar em um relacionamento, garoto!", Rox exclamou, dando um empurrão no peito do loiro.

Scorpius levantou o dedo, como se fosse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas meneou a cabeça e, bufando, deu as costas para a namorada.

"Você vai _se arrepender_, Malfoy!", ele ouviu Roxanne gritar, enquanto virava o corredor, em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

**X**

**A invasão**

Enquanto percorria os corredores do castelo, o pequeno Malfoy fazia uma pequena revisão dos últimos cinco anos de sua vida, em busca de entender o que verdadeiramente sentia por Rose. Ao deixar Roxanne aos berros lá atrás, ele percebera que já há algum tempo os modos infantis e caprichosos da namorada o fizeram perder o interesse, ele só não havia se dado conta disso antes.

Lembrou-se, com um sorriso, da garotinha corajosa que viera puxar papo com um completo estranho no primeiro dia de escola. Ele era um Malfoy, inimigo natural de sua família, mas ela não achara problema algum nisso. Scorpius não era quem seu avô esperava que ele fosse e Rose entendera isso antes que ele próprio.

Lembrou-se de um dia, no segundo ano, em que ele ficara tanto tempo jogando quadribol com Albus, que se esquecera de estudar para o exame de Poções no dia seguinte. A garota, depois de passar um longo sermão sobre responsabilidades à la Hermione, passara a noite em claro ajudando-os a estudar.

Com uma gargalhada, lembrou-se de quando, no terceiro ano, ele, Albus e Rose resolveram "se divertir" na biblioteca durante a noite. A garota abrira um livro sem pensar duas vezes, encontrando uma aranha grande e peluda, o que a fez dar um grito de furar os tímpanos. Os três pegaram uma semana de detenção.

E, no ano passado, Scorpius se lembrava com clareza de quando Nick Thomas num ato totalmente corajoso para sua natureza medrosa e frágil, pedira para ir a Hogsmead com Rose. A garota mal terminara de dar sua educada negativa para o garoto, quando, em ímpeto de irritação, o loiro lançara um olhar gélido para ele. Thomas disse, gaguejando, que não tinha importância, ele não queria mesmo sair com ela. Sem se dar conta do que o amigo havia feito, Rose ficou por muito tempo achando que Nick era mesmo tímido demais. Na época, Scorpius dizia a si mesmo que isso era só porque ele tinha um intenso sentimento de "irmão mais velho" pela amiga. Só isso.

Agora, ele percebia que era mais do que isso. Na verdade, ele deveria ter ouvido quando Albus lhe advertira para não machucar os sentimentos da prima e nem dele próprio. Agora, ele entendia. Scorpius sempre gostou de Rose e ela sempre gostou dele também.

O loiro chegou na entrada do Salão Comunal da Sonserina e disse a senha ("Coragem!") para entrar. Ele ia direto para o seu quarto, não queria conversar com ninguém. Precisava pôr suas idéias em ordem e talvez amanhã fosse ter com Rose.

"Scorpius?"

O sonserino se virou para os grandes sofás verde-escuros no canto do Salão, de onde viera o chamado, arregalando os olhos.

"O que faz aqui?"

Ela se levantou, sorrindo fracamente, e veio em direção a ele.

"Albus me disse a senha."

Scorpius sorriu.

"A senha deveria ser só para os membros da Sonserina. Acho que vou ter que conversar com o Prof. Zabini para ele expulsar o Albus da Casa."

"É, eu não confiaria mais em um cara desses...", sorriu. "E nem em uma pessoa que batesse no meu namorado.", ela disse, abaixando a cabeça.

O loiro colocou os dedos no queixo da garota, levantando a cabeça dela. Ele podia ver cada sarda Weasley que pontuava o rosto dela ficando vermelha. Vendo isto, Scorpius, envergonhado, tirou as mãos do rosto dela.

"Eu acho que você não tem toda a culpa por aqui."

"Eu não deveria ter batido na Rox! Meu Deus, a minha família iria ficar escandalizada se soubesse disso!", Rose exclamou, a voz ficando esganiçada.

"Uma vez seus tios jogaram purê de batata no Percy, embora hoje ele e George se dêem bem. Acredito que purê seja mais ofensivo do que um tapa.", Scorpius ponderou, sorrindo fracamente.

"Você e o Albus sempre acham um jeito de fazer piadas de coisas sérias.", ela meneou a cabeça.

O sonserino riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos lisos.

"É um bom jeito de encarar a vida, sabe.", ele pensou por alguns segundos, encarando-a, antes de dizer: "Você disse que isso é uma coisa séria? _Nós dois_ somos uma coisa séria?"

Rose abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe fora d'água por algum tempo, antes de responder.

"Eu quis dizer sobre eu bater na Rox, sabe. Eu vim pedir desculpas primeiro a você, mas depois eu vou me desculpar com ela."

Scorpius assentiu com a cabeça, porém xingando-se mentalmente. Onde estava a merda da sua atitude e impetuosidade sonserina quando precisava dela?

"Tudo bem. Desculpas aceitas. Quem sabe isso faça com que a Rox tenha mais os pés no chão. Não é?"

"É.", a grifinória respondeu vagamente, olhando para os pés.

Ao olhá-lo melhor, tão tranqüilo em falar sobre a situação, encostado no sofá de veludo, Rose achou que esse talvez não fosse o momento certo para dizer o que realmente sentia.

"Eu...vou indo.", a ruiva apontou para a porta. "Lição de...feitiços."

Quando Rose estava abrindo a porta pela grande maçaneta dourada, Scorpius disse, em tom vago.

"Caso queira saber, eu terminei com a Rox."

Ela parou, encarando a saída, sem a coragem suficiente para olhá-lo.

"E porque fez isso?"

"Por você."

A ruivinha finalmente virou-se, com a intenção clara de ir lá e beijá-lo ou qualquer coisa assim, mas quando se voltou percebeu que ele estava logo atrás dela. Scorpius passou a mão de dedos finos pelos cabelos cheios de Rose e levou o rosto dela para mais perto do seu, tomando sua boca. Os dois beijaram-se com vontade. Rose não precisou dizer que amava ele, e por isso dera um tapa em Rox. Scorpius não precisou dizer que sempre gostara dela, mas só agora percebera. Isso estava totalmente implícito.

**X**

Dois pares de olhos devidamente (e, ao mesmo tempo, indevidamente) curiosos, observavam essa cena atrás de um grande armário preto. Os donos desses pares de olhos eram, respectivamente, uma garota, que não parava de mexer nos longos cabelos e um garoto, que sorria.

"No fim, eu acredito que sempre soube que os dois eram destinados um para o outro.", a garota declarou, sorrindo, enquanto o menino guardava algo muito parecido com uma ampulheta dentro da blusa.

Albus estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a parceira.

"Obrigada, Rox. Eu sabia que entenderia."

* * *

**N/A: **Eu nunca entendi porque não postava esse capítulo, mesmo ele estando pronto e betado há séculos O_O Mas, enfim, aqui está ele. Murder, obrigada por dar o incentivo final para isso, depois de quase um ano, SUSHAUSHAUSHAU É uma fic muito boba, mas eu gosto dela, mesmo sendo de um casal que eu detesto. Me fez ficar in love pela Rose s2


End file.
